


As We Dream By the Fire

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, holiday fic, the fluffiest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Holiday Fic!Gift<br/>Prompt: "fluffy holiday Klaine with kitties"</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Dream By the Fire

Kurt was just putting the finishing touches on their cocoa (mini-marshmallows were always a must) when he heard the noise. It sounded like the tinkling of tiny bells and for a moment he thought it was his imagination. It was Christmas, after all, and it had been a long day. First, he’d been woken up just after dawn by an over-excited Blaine (“Our first Christmas in our apartment, Kurt! We can’t miss any of it!”), then they’d spent the day calling their families, having brunch at Rachel’s, walking through a snow-covered Central Park (while singing a duet of “Winter Wonderland,” of course), and ice skating at Rockefeller Center. Finally, they were back home to have their traditional hot chocolate before bed, and Kurt wasn’t surprised that he was hearing things.

That is until he heard Blaine yell, “Kurt! Kurt, come here!”  
He grabbed the mugs and ran from the kitchen into their tiny living room/den to find Blaine grinning and pointing to their Christmas tree.

“Look!” Blaine was pointing like a mad man, and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh.

“Calm down, honey. You’re acting a little too much like your brother.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Kurt, look at the tree!”

Kurt put the mugs down on the coffee table and turned to see what the fuss was about. There, at the bottom of the tree, where just that morning their small pile of gifts to each other had been arranged, he found the source of the tinkling noise. Their cat, Sondheim, called Sunny, was batting playfully at a string of jingle bells hanging from a low-lying branch, not terribly far below Kurt’s mother’s perfume ornament.

“Oh!” Kurt exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt’s waist, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Our cat is the most adorable cat on the planet.”

Kurt nodded. “Of course he is! I wouldn’t expect anything less from us.”

Blaine grinned. “Can we film this? We could put it on youtube!”

It was Kurt’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Really, Blaine? You want us to put a video of our cat swatting at jingle bells on the Internet? It’s not exactly Maru and the box.”

Blaine pouted, nudging Kurt’s hip with his own. “Hey, I think Sunny is way cuter than Maru. Or, well, at least as cute.”

Kurt smiled, kissing his boyfriend on his pouting bottom lip.

“Of course he is. He gets it from his Dad.”

“Which would be me, right.”

“I get to be Papa, remember?”

“Right. Just like Neil Patrick Harris.”

Kurt grinned. “You got it, my own David Burtka.”

Still smiling, he leaned in to give Blaine another kiss, this one immediately deepening. 

“Would it be weird,” Blaine asked, pulling back slightly from his boyfriend, “if I said you taste like peppermint?”

Kurt giggled. “Could be that peppermint mocha I had before we skated. Or it could be the magic of the season.”

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt’s, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist as his boyfriend slid his arms around Blaine’s neck.

“Don’t tell me you’re one of Santa’s elves.”

Kurt barked a laugh. “Who’s the short one here, mister?”

Blaine growled playfully. “Not that short. Anyway, as I was saying, you can’t be one of Santa’s elves, because then you’d have to go back to work tomorrow.”

“Damn that Santa and his tyrannical business practices. One day off a year.”

“Well, not for Santa.”

“Shh, we elves are the ones doing all the real work the other 364 days!”

Blaine tightened his grip.

“Nope, sorry, Santa can’t have you back. I’m keeping you.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Kurt teased, trying to lean back. “Santa has the North Pole and reindeer. Do you have reindeer?”

“No, but I have the previously mentioned more-adorable-than-Maru cat.”

“Ah, right. Well, if there’s a cute cat, how could I say no?” Kurt relented, moving back into his boyfriend’s embrace.

He turned his head, resting it on Blaine’s shoulder. The two began swaying as if they were slowly dancing to the uneven tune Sunny was still tapping out on the bells.

They stood there, wrapped up in one another, unaware of the passage of time. The steam from their cocoa eventually cooled, and after a while Sunny lost interest. He took one look at his oblivious parents, rolled his eyes in his uncanny feline way, and trotted off to see if there was food in the kitchen.

After a while, Blaine sighed into Kurt’s neck.

“Hey Kurt?” He whispered.

“Mmhmm.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, honey.”


End file.
